Confesión tardía
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Ellos recuperarían todos esos años perdidos en vano con mucho gusto y entusiasmo. Ya que, como Rei supuso, después de todo, esperar tanto tiempo a confesarse no había sido una idea tan errada. /NagiRei/ OS/


¡Hola~! estoy entrando por primera vez a el rubro Free! y con nada más ni nada menos que la pareja más pareja y declarada de toda la serie hasta ahora, NagiRei~ =/3/= no me animaba a subir la historia, pero decidí que la pobrecita estaría muy abandonada, así que antes de olvidarla entre historias que no me animo a publicar (?) preferí dejarla aquí ·3·

Es corta, bastante corta, pero tenía ganas de compartirla c:

¡Espero les guste!~

* * *

Miró al cielo, atrapado por el parsimonioso baile de las nubes oscuras. El día estaba frío y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento, así que apuró su paso. Ajustó un poco más la bufanda para cubrir su boca, no quería pillar un resfriado. Los resfriados no eran nada hermosos, con las congestiones nasales y demás. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 19:37, pero la fuerza de este otoño oscurecía todo con rapidez, haciendo que el paisaje luciera plenamente nocturno. El celular vibró en su bolsillo con un mensaje nuevo y lo cogió más rápido que de costumbre, reconociendo la melodía particular, su corazón latía ansioso de pronto.

"_¡Rei-chan! Lo siento mucho, parece que mi tren se retrasó un poco, ¿podrías adelantarte? Me has pasado la dirección de tu casa, así que sólo tomaré un taxi para llegar. ¡No te quedes esperando, con este frío te enfermarás! ¿O es que acaso es lo que quieres?~ ¿Rei-chan quiere enfermarse para que lo cuide con todo mi amor?~ PERO, aunque suene tentador me temo que no quiero arriesgarme, sería un problema si tuvieses que faltar al trabajo ¿verdad? Oh, creo que el mensaje es muy largo, en fin~ ¡nos veremos en un rato!~  
PD: Llevo los dulces que te gustan~"_

Sonrió estúpidamente, ajustando sus lentes en un gesto nervioso. Nagisa-kun no cambiaría nada, aunque si leía bien el mensaje podía notar que había madurado en ciertos aspectos. Bueno, habían pasado seis años después de todo ¿no? incluso alguien como él crecería en tanto tiempo. Nanase y Tachibana también habían entrado a la adultez con sorprendente facilidad, sobre todo por Haru. Tras terminar la secundaria habían decidido mantener el contacto lo más que pudieran, pero era de esperarse que con sus trabajos la situación se dificultara un poco. Pero Nagisa era diferente, él tenía un empleo que le hacía viajar mucho tiempo a lugares muy distintos y por tiempo indefinido, así que fue con quien, dolorosamente, menos contacto tuvo. Hace unas pocas semanas se cumplían exactamente los cuatro años de la última vez, para entonces Hazuki no había cambiado mucho. Seguía conservando su estatura, su particular personalidad y su misma energía. Tal vez podría resaltar que su cabello había crecido un poco, pero nada fuera de lo usual.

Por eso es que estaba realmente, demasiado ansioso por verle. Era claro que jamás podría confesarle sus sentimientos verdaderos, pero era una persona fácil de complacer en ese sentido, si tan sólo podía verle y reírse con él como en los viejos tiempos, estaría satisfecho.

"_De acuerdo, procura no perderte. Haré algo de té o… chocolate, ¿a ti te gusta, verdad? estaré esperándote, así que no llegues demasiado tarde" _

Lo que tal vez podría reconocer como un gran avance en su relación, es que ahora podría hablarle sin tanta formalidad. Fue mucho el trabajo que tomó acostumbrarse pero valió la pena totalmente, ciertamente se sentía mucho más cómodo y cercano. Tal vez con Haru, Rin y Makoto tardó más tiempo, pero es que al recibir constantemente las visitas de Nagisa mientras estaban en secundaria, fue mucho más fácil con él. Aunque sabía que aquel sentimiento de extrema felicidad venía mayormente de su parte, después de todo él a Nagisa-kun…

Agitó su melena azulada, ¡No, Rei! no debes pensar así. Concéntrate en que al fin podrás reunirte con él. Sonrió, sí, eso era mucho mejor.

Casi una hora después se hallaba resguardado en la calidez de su departamento, no era extremadamente lujoso pero era cómodo y muy limpio. Ya había calentado agua para tomarse un té antes de la llegada de Nagisa, quiso esperarle pero el frío le fue más fuerte. El enorme edificio en el que vivía contaba con una maravillosa vista, tal vez eso fuese lo más destacable de todo el lugar. El gran ventanal que tenía en su sala de estar le mostraba que las nubes oscuras ya se habían asentado, la tormenta no tardaría mucho más. Suspiró por vigésima vez, acunando sus manos temblorosas. Ya había pasado mucho rato, ¿y si Nagisa se había perdido? ¿Qué tal si le escribió mal la dirección de su casa? No, lo llamaría de ser así. Aunque… era del despistado Hazuki Nagisa de quien estábamos hablando. Se puso nervioso de repente, este clima no era ideal para andar paseándose por ahí.

Pero el timbre le sacó de sus cavilaciones, totalmente raudo giró la perilla de la puerta.

— ¿S-sí…? —Murmuró algo apabullado.

Frente a él, un alto, muy alto hombre le miraba con un papel en la mano. Su cara lucía muy seria y el traje que llevaba puesto sólo lo hacía más imponente. Rei pasó saliva, no conocía a ese sujeto.

— ¿Ryugazaki Rei-kun? –Preguntó. Su voz era bastante grave.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —El tipo clavó su profunda mirada en él, dándole un mal presentimiento.

—Sí, verá, traigo un mensaje para usted. De parte de Hazuki-san, él lamenta terriblemente esto, pero al parecer surgió un inconveniente y él…

_Pfft_.

Rei le miró parpadeando lento, poco a poco una irrefrenable sonrisita fue haciéndole temblar el labio al sujeto, hasta que finalmente soltó una limpia carcajada. Rei estaba desconcertado.

— ¡Rei-chan, soy yo! ¿De verdad no me reconociste? —Exclamó él, sujetando su estómago como si le doliera por la risa. Rei volvió a parpadear, sin reconocerlo todavía. — ¡Nagisa, soy Nagisa!

— ¿¡EH?! —Su cara desencajada fue memorable, digna de fotografía. Ese… ¿¡ese tipo altísimo era Nagisa-kun?! Bueno, ahora que se detenía a apreciarlo un poco más, tenía el mismo cabello aunque ciertamente más largo y desacomodado, los ojos si bien más rasgados eran los mismos también, de ese color tan particular— ¿Nagisa-kun? ¿En verdad eres tú?

— ¡El mismo! Ha pasado un buen tiempo, Rei-chan —Dijo, con su tan perfecta sonrisa que había adquirido un tinte más… sensual, con los años. Rei se sonrojó, ¡no pienses en esas cosas cuando lo tienes en frente tuyo! — ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? Hace bastante frío ¿sabes?

— ¡AH! ¡Lo siento mucho! Pasa, pasa, puedes dejar tus cosas por ahí —Rei siguió cuidadosamente los pasos de aquel distinto Nagisa, le vio quitarse el sobretodo que llevaba sobre su traje, notando sin mayores problemas el delgado y lánguido cuerpo. Tragó saliva con dificultad acomodando sus gafas nerviosamente, ¡no podía creer que ese fuese el pequeño y tierno Nagisa-kun!

—Tu casa es realmente bonita, Rei-chan, ¡tienes una gran vista desde aquí! —Nagisa pegó su cara al frío cristal que le brindaba el panorama de la ciudad, entusiasmado. Rei soltó una suave risita que le hizo voltear. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Luces tan distinto pero no hay duda de que sigues siendo el mismo Nagisa-kun de siempre, es gracioso, con ese aspecto nadie pensaría que eres tan revoltoso e infantil —Dijo sonriendo, ajustando sus lentes. Nagisa hizo un exagerado y dramático mohín en réplica que sólo le hizo reír más.

—¡Qué cruel, Rei-chan! Y yo que esperaba que tuvieras una reacción mucho más distinta al verme, ¡cambié mucho! ¡Muchas chicas me han dicho lo lindo que soy, sabes! —La voz de Nagisa que sin dudas había madurado con el tiempo, desencajaba con la cara berrinchuda que ahora hacía.

Pero sin saberlo sus palabras punzaron ligeramente en el pecho de Rei. Muchas chicas le dijeron lo bien que lucía ahora, pero claro… ¡claro que las mujeres notarían semejante cambio! Pero él no podía decírselo, para él decir eso significaría algo mucho más grande de lo que Nagisa pudiera imaginar.

—Sí, sí, has cambiado mucho, realmente me sorprendiste, ¿estás más feliz ahora? —Tratando de que su voz sonara igual, Rei se metió en la cocina para preparar algo de chocolate caliente.

—Nop, esa no es la reacción que esperaba, pero me conformo. ¡Mira, mira~! —Hazuki extendió un paquete finamente envuelto en lindo papel colorido, Rei lo tomó con cuidado. —Son los que te gustan, ¿verdad?

Dentro de la envoltura había una docena de pastelillos rellenos y cubiertos con un glasé suave, imitando los pétalos de una flor. Los ojos de Rei brillaron y su boca se abrió con gran gusto, Nagisa soltó una risita mirándole. ¡Esa era la reacción que estaba esperando!

—¡Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte! —Rei trató de sonar modesto, pero era obvio que el júbilo en su voz le delataba. Esos pastelillos eran muy exclusivos, ahí donde él vivía no podía conseguirlos en ningún lado, la única vez que los probó fue hace cuatro años, la última vez que Nagisa y él se habían reunido.

Su pecho latió muy cálido de pronto, notando el enorme detalle de que él hubiese recordado algo como eso. Cambió de tema rápidamente, como distracción. Si seguía pensando tan intensamente en Nagisa seguramente terminaría delatándose solo. Hablaron de Haru, Makoto y Rin, y de que al parecer, Gou y el ex capitán del equipo de natación del Samezuka, Mikoshiba Seijuro, finalmente se habían comprometido. Era muy gracioso porque desde un principio Rin se mostró muy celoso de aquella relación, aunque todos sabían que no iba a aceptar a nadie más que Mikoshiba para estar al lado de su hermana. Si bien era un sujeto muy vibrante, era una gran persona e inteligente también, dejando de lado el que Kou estuviera loca y perdidamente enamorada de él así como él de ella. Su papel de hermano receloso y rudo no podía ocultar que se mostró muy entusiasmado con la noticia del compromiso.

—Nuestra pequeña Gou-chan ha crecido tan rápido —suspiró dramáticamente—, pensar que está en pos de contraer matrimonio me hace notar que realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Rei, quien estaba sumamente enfrascado en apreciar la perfecta belleza de los pastelillos finamente decorados, tanto así que casi lástima le daba comerlos, pausó un segundo antes de contestar.

—Bueno, es normal si te pones a pensarlo. Han sido seis años desde que estuvimos en el instituto, las personas suelen pensar con facilidad en sentar cabeza una vez terminan los estudios…

Nagisa le miró impávido, sus afilados ojos amatistas escudriñaron al peli azul que apoyaba su mirada en la taza ajustada en sus manos. Nagisa le miró más serio de lo que planeaba, por eso fue que cuando Rei enfrentó sus caras por fin se sobresaltó un poco. La mirada del nuevo Nagisa era muy, muy intimidante.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Rei-chan? —Preguntó lento, suave. El terciopelo arrulló peligrosamente sus palabras.

—¿Conmigo?

—¿También has pensado en sentar cabeza? Tratándose de ti es una opción muy probable —sonrió al decir esto, pero Rei pudo notar que no era una sonrisa normal.

—Ah… bueno, mentiría si dijera que no lo he pensado —Hazuki afiló su mirada más aún, borroneando el contorno de su pequeña mueca. —, pero aún si decidiera hacerlo, creo que tendría primero que comenzar por tener una novia para proponérselo, ¿no lo crees así?

—¿Y eso? ¿Rei-chan no tiene una novia? —La típica voz alegre resonaba una vez más como por arte de magia, Nagisa relajó disimuladamente el puño que se aferraba con algo de nerviosismo a su pantalón.

—¡B-bueno, no es como si no tuviese oportunidad de encontrar una! Es… es sólo que ninguna parecía lo suficientemente adecuada y además, mi trabajo consume mucho de mi tiempo, no podría sostener una relación seria y equilibrarla con mi vida laboral, si tan sólo intentara esforzarme de esa manera podría enfermar por estrés, ¡y eso no es para nada hermoso!

El chocolate ya frío dentro de la taza bailaba con gracia por los exagerados movimientos de Rei. Su cara estaba roja y sus manos temblaban, por fortuna no podría notarlo gracias a la bendita taza. Acomodó cerca de cuatro o cinco veces el marco de sus gafas sobre su nariz, era un gesto involuntario que hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Y Nagisa, desafortunadamente, lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Qué… qué hay de ti? Antes mencionaste que muchas chicas halagaron tu nueva imagen… debes ser muy popular con ellas.

Rei era más transparente, por desgracia. Él no podía aparentar indiferencia en su pregunta, ¡por favor, ni siquiera pudo mirarle a los ojos mientras lo decía!

—Oh, así es. Soy muy, muy popular con ellas, de hecho muchas se me han confesado —Rei estrujó la taza que no había soltado ni una sola vez en quince minutos. —, pero creo que estar en pareja con alguien con quien trabajas es bastante molesto, si por algún motivo las cosas no funcionan tendrían que verse la cara todos los días sin poder evitarlo. Así que no salgo con nadie tampoco, una pena ¿verdad?

Nagisa sonreía cual bastardo sensual insinuándose ante la presa más tentadora. Sin embargo, Ryugazaki no lo notó por estar más concentrado en el grandioso hecho de que no tuviera novia. Es decir, aún así, no intentaría nada bajo ningún motivo, ¡eso era seguro! Pero, era humano que no pudiera disimular el alivio en toda su anatomía y sonreír con una divina sonrisa. La pausa que sucedió a aquel comentario no fue muy larga y tampoco incómoda, tan sólo… extraña. Ninguno tenía en claro qué se debía decir ahora, mas cuando Nagisa trató de remontar la situación nuevamente, un horrendo estruendo que hizo vibrar el suelo y las ventanas le detuvo. Un segundo en que el cielo palideció e iluminó todo bajo un manto de luz y el diluvio se había desatado. Ambos miraron algo atónitos a través del agigantado cristal, la lluvia azotaba sin piedad, los relámpagos podían verse en todo su esplendor, inquietando bastante a Rei, quien no era muy amante de las tormentas precisamente.

Se percató que la taza que venía sosteniendo en sus manos había caído al suelo, rompiéndose en múltiples pedazos. Tal vez por el susto de aquel trueno la dejó caer sin darse cuenta. El brebaje espeso y ya frío se volcó directo en la madera del piso y parte de su ropa, Rei se levantó de inmediato hasta la cocina para coger algo con qué limpiar el desastre. Su ropa ya no tenía caso, la tela había absorbido todo y ahora su tan querido suéter azulado lucía una gran y nada hermosa mancha. Nagisa también ofreció ayuda rápido, recolectando las piezas de la porcelana rota.

—¿Te lastimaste? —Nagisa preguntó, echándole un vistazo a sus manos, pero Rei se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había caído, es una pena, esa taza era parte de un juego que me gustaba mucho —Dijo lamentándose, mientras terminaba de limpiar el piso. Cerró las cortinas dejando sólo un pequeño espacio para ver hacia afuera. A Rei no le gustaban aquel tipo de tormentas desde el incidente en la isla, les tenía cierto… rechazo. No diría miedo, no era bien visto que un hombre grande como él dijera que le temía a las tormentas, lo suyo era una simple apatía.

—…-chan. ¡Rei-chan! —La mano en su hombro le sobresaltó, Nagisa frente a él sonreía algo divertido. ¿Hace cuánto le estaba llamando?

—Lo siento, me distraje, ¿qué decías?

—Decía que es hora de que me vaya, si salgo ahora podré coger el último tren, con algo de suerte trae un poco de demora por la lluvia.

—¿Piensas marcharte con esta tormenta? ¡De ninguna manera!

Nagisa parpadeó, indudablemente sorprendido por aquella determinación repentina. Rei acomodó sus gafas carraspeando su garganta.

—Te quedarás aquí esta noche, puedes irte temprano en la mañana si así lo deseas, pero no voy a dejar que mi invitado salga con este clima. Y no acepto ninguna queja, traeré el futón.

—¡Rei-chan es tan lindo~! Suenas como toda una esposa protectora, ¿acaso Rei-chan me está haciendo una propuesta adulta?~ ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche para dormir acurrucados?~ —Nagisa tarareaba con gran deleite, divirtiéndose al máximo. Sus largos brazos se extendieron graciosamente en pos de recibir un fuerte abrazo, pero Rei estaba ardiendo violentamente. Aquellas palabras dichas, aparentemente, con inocencia, lograron que el cuerpo de Rei se encendiera de golpe con la fuerza de cien veranos juntos.

—¿P-pero qué cosas dices? ¡Ambos somos hombres! Deberías hacer esa clase de bromas con alguna linda chica —ajustaba sus gafas con insistencia, tratando de desviar la atención de Nagisa sobre su cara carmín. Sin mucho efecto, cabe decir.

Nagisa había borrado su sonrisa y su cara volvía a lucir muy seria. E intimidante. El rasgo más destacable de aquella nueva imagen, era sin dudas su capacidad de intimidación. Él se paró firme frente a Rei antes de murmurar con cierto recelo.

—¿Eso es importante para ti?

—¿Q-qué cosa?

—El hecho de que seamos hombres, ¿es un impedimento? ¿Si la persona que amo resultara ser un hombre, lo encontrarías desagradable?

Rei se detuvo en seco, golpeado a un nivel muy personal por aquella pregunta.

—¡Claro que no! Es sólo que…

—¿Qué es, Rei-chan? —Rei retrocedió un poco cuando Nagisa dio firmes pasos aproximándose a él. —¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—¡Te equivocas, yo no estoy nervioso! —Muy mal, Rei. Siempre fuiste un muy mal mentiroso, en especial tratándose justamente de él. Él podía leerte con la misma facilidad que a un libro abierto. Lo sabías, en efecto, por la sospechosa mirada tentada que te daba ahora mismo. ¡Se estaba burlando!

—No es una buena idea que me quede aquí si logro ponerte así de nervioso —murmuró con cuidado, cada vez más cerca, peligrosamente cerca de Rei.

—¡T-te lo dije, no estoy para nada nervioso! ¡En absoluto, nada-! ¡IIIH! —El más agudo, chillón y divertidísimo sonido acaparó su garganta en cuanto la mano de Nagisa se deslizó con suavidad sobre su mejilla.

—A mí me parece que sí lo estás, Rei-chan…

Respira profundo, uno, dos, tres, expira. Una vez más, uno, dos, tres… ¡No podía respirar adecuadamente! Su corazón latía tan rápido que le preocupó seriamente no estar siendo víctima de un ataque cardíaco, las manos le sudaban y temblaban violentas, las piernas batallaban ferozmente para mantenerse erguidas. Desafortunadamente su cara no ganó la batalla y cedió ante la fiebre que quemaba todo su cuerpo ahora. Hazuki estaba a menos de un palmo de distancia, su cara estaba demasiado cerca a la suya, tanto así que Rei podría contar sin problemas todas las largas pestañas sobre sus párpados. Las hermosas y largas pestañas cubriendo aquellos hermosísimos ojos, antaño joviales, actualmente seductores. La mano de Nagisa se había situado cómodamente en la mejilla, firme. Él podía palpar el calor inhumano en la cara de Rei, lo que sólo le hacía sonreír más notoriamente.

—¿Yo logro ponerte así, Rei-chan?...

Suavizó su voz con paciencia, recordándole al mismo adolescente enérgico del que había caído perdidamente enamorado hace tanto tiempo. A través del cristal sobre sus ojos, Nagisa podía ver que los párpados acunaban un peligroso brillo que amenazaba a lágrimas. ¿Acaso estaba Rei tan nervioso como para llorar? No sabía si sentirse halagado o mal por ello. Sopló un poco sobre los labios ajenos, provocándole un escalofrío. Ryugazaki temblaba como una hoja cediendo ante el viento otoñal, pero sus ojos, brillantes y lagrimosos, estaban fijados con determinación sobre su acompañante.

—Es… ¿es esto alguna clase de broma?

Un brazo encerrándole contra la pared pareció demostrar que su pregunta no había sido bien recibida. Ambos enfrentaban miradas, una mucho más decidida que la otra.

—No bromeo con estas cosas, y mucho menos contigo.

Dos cortos pasos hacia adelante y el extraño ambiente se volvió mucho más extraño de golpe. Cálido, húmedo y dulce. No se atrevería a decir que torpe, pues si bien era un ligero roce, parecía tener una firmeza adquirida con experiencia previa. Diez segundos. Sólo duró eso, tan poco para algunas cosas y tan eterno para otras. Los diez segundos más largos de toda su vida. Se separó por milímetros, admirando cada uno la cara del otro con precisión increíble. Sin embargo las piernas de Rei parecieron perder la lucha y cedieron, deslizándose hasta el suelo por la pared y arrastrando a Nagisa con él. La cara, las manos, las piernas, el pecho, los labios y hasta los ojos le temblaban. Era un flan en su más divino apogeo. Aprovechó la caída para esconder su cara entre las rodillas, queriendo a toda costa impedir que el otro viera su deplorable y nada hermoso estado.

¿Qué diría ahora? ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo tomaba como un experimento? Él le había dicho que no bromeaba, pero nunca dijo que estaba yendo en serio. De hecho, no dijo nada. ¿Y si sólo estaba usándole como método de prueba? ¿Para saber qué se sentía besar a otro hombre? La simple idea le dolía, no quería llorar, sentía las gotitas calientes acumulándose cada vez más, pero estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para retenerlas.

Un tímido gesto de las manos ajenas elevó su cara poco a poco, él le estaba mirando. Y Rei entonces le miró también. Tratando de averiguar qué había sido eso, tratando de encontrar el mínimo rastro que le explicara amablemente qué demonios había sido eso. Pero en contradicción al dicho _un gesto vale más que mil palabras_, dos simples palabras opacaron cualquier gesto.

—Te quiero.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Te quiero. Me gustas mucho, mucho más que un amigo. —Nagisa estaba serio, no se iba a permitir sonreír hasta recibir una respuesta, positiva o negativa, cualquiera.

Pero estaba pidiendo milagros, Rei con suerte podía coordinar para respirar. ¿Y pretendía una respuesta?

No. ¡No! ¡Él sí debía darle una respuesta! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Había olvidado cómo hablar correctamente! Mantuvo sus miradas pegadas en todo momento pese a todo pronóstico, los segundos se acumulaban uno tras otro y él seguía ahí, con el mismo léxico que un bebé. Logró, tras ciertos minutos, estirar sus brazos y reposar ambas manos a los lados de la cara de Nagisa. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero continuó de todas formas. Lo siguiente que reconoció fue estar probando los labios ajenos por segunda vez.

¿Contaba eso como una respuesta, aunque sea indirecta?

Sí.

Para Nagisa esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Se inclinó más sobre Rei, usando como sostén la pared. Agarró sus brazos y los colocó alrededor de su propio cuello, cogiéndole por la cintura para intensificar más el contacto. No era el primer beso de ninguno, eso estaba claro, pero se sentían como unos adolescentes besando por primera vez. Las cosquillas en el estómago y en un lugar un poco más bajo, el calor picando en las mejillas, los labios temblorosos. Ese dicho de que se podía respirar por la nariz para mantener el aire eran puras basuras, retaba a cualquiera a mantener la tranquilidad de ordenarle a la nariz respirar cuando la boca estaba tan intensamente concentrada en otra tarea mucho más placentera e importante.

—¿Desde… cuándo? —Nagisa preguntó, entre pequeños besos.

—Un… poco antes de… que termináramos la escuela… creo —Él había entrelazado sus largos dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, aferrándose con ímpetu. Podría ser transparente, pero seguía siendo hombre con necesidades muy claras, damas y caballeros. Aquella situación le estaba gustando mucho más de lo que creerían.

—¿¡Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?! ¿¡sabes desde hace cuánto me gustas?! —Gritó, deteniendo su sendero de besos abruptamente y asustando un poco a Rei. Parecía sumamente indignado con la confesión, qué digo, _estaba_ sumamente indignado. ¡A él le gustaba desde entonces también! ¡tanto tiempo separados, planeando meticulosamente su encuentro después de no-sé-cuánto tiempo, cuando pudieron ahorrarse seis jodidos años de molestia!

—Nunca creí… es decir, bueno…

—Olvídalo, recuperaremos esos seis años que pudimos haber estado juntos, te cobraré todo con intereses muy costosos, Rei-chan —advirtió severo. Rei no lo entendió en ese preciso instante, pero sí lo hizo pocos segundos después de eso.

Y vaya que lo entendió muy bien.

Lo entendió muchas veces.

Y con grandiosos intereses agregados.

Oh sí, aquella confesión tardía tendría consecuencias astronómicas.

Aunque por el visto bueno, aquellas consecuencias fueron tan inmediatas que ese mismo día, Ryugazaki Rei, había olvidado completamente su apatía por las tormentas.

Por otro lado, había adquirido una empatía por otra cosa mucho, muchísimo más grandiosa.

Síp. Podría decirse sin problemas que habían comenzado a recuperar los años perdidos con sumo entusiasmo. Y sólo entonces, Rei llegó a la conclusión de que, después de todo, esperar tanto tiempo a confesarse no había sido una idea tan errada.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo~! ¿vieron que era muy breve? jajaja ¡fue una inspiración momentánea, por lo que la trama claramente no iba a ser muy entramada! aún así espero les haya gustado ·3·

¡Únanse al fandom de Free! personitas misteriosas, os ordeno! (?)

¡Un enorme saludo, hasta la próxima!~


End file.
